


Electric Beginnings

by IcePrincess11



Category: Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincess11/pseuds/IcePrincess11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pikachu's been thinking lately about life as a Pichu before Ash came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I feel relatively bad for Pikachu now. It's in his point of view, since it is his backstory. Forgive me for fangirling!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, only the hinted concept behind Pikachu's backstory.

Another Thunderbolt was landed to the opposing Raichu, another Pokémon that was evolved too quickly, and it fainted. Honestly, Ash could have come up with a better strategy, but it's not like I'm going to protest. I don't even think he can understand me, I think he hears an annoying repetition of my name.

Raichu...the name reminded me of an evolution chart that Professor Oak showed me before he realized that I really didn't care, then put me in that hellish prison of a Poké Ball. (Where they come up with these ideas, I do not wish to know nor do I care.) Something... then Pikachu, then Raichu through exposure to a Thunder Stone. Oh yeah, it was Pichu. Was I ever a Pichu? Yes, every Pokémon in my evolution chain was. Why can't I remember my parents?

Oh.

Right.

Those damn Spearow...why the hell were they so strong? And...why is it dark all of a sudden?

Oh crap, did I faint? Yep.

In that solemn darkness, I'm hit with a memory of dark red blood. Mom...she screamed for me to run. I just didn't WANT to, I wanted to save her. I remember being hit with her blood and not moving.

An echoing scream, then silence. Tears filled my eyes as I stared at my mother's mutilated corpse. In my fury I launched a powerful Thunder Wave, learned before my normal time, at every Spearow there. They sat there, spitting and twitching with paralysis before I hit each one with a Volt Tackle.

I was Pichu, a cold-hearted murderer! I was going to live wild and become the strongest Pikachu out there! I was--

Well, I was hit with a beam of red light from a Poké Ball, at least. There's a reason I hate those things, they were dream-crushers as well as inaccurate simulations of a Pokémon's natural habitat. I swear I screamed in frustration before Volt Tackling a deformed tree.

As for how I evolved...I don't really know. Pikachu are made through love and care (that's not fully sexual, anyway), so without Mom, who died, and Dad, who ran off without a second glance, I literally had no opportunity to evolve. I sure as hell didn't evolve because of love from that shitty professor, because Arceus knows I was neglected like hell.

I even had this dream one time where for once, that Oak let me out. "Pikachu, come on out!"

"Like hell I will!"

Waking up again in the arms of Ash, I smiled. "Pikachu, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, or more accurately, "Chu, ka-pi chu."


End file.
